marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Marvel's Avengers
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** **** **** *** *** *** **** *** *** ** *** Items: * * * * * * * and * * * Vehicles: * | Story = LEGO Marvel's Avengers is a humorous, lighthearted retelling of the following films from the Marvel Cinematic Universe: * Captain America: The First Avenger * Marvel's The Avengers * Iron Man 3 * Thor: The Dark World * Captain America: The Winter Soldier * Avengers: Age of Ultron Levels based on Ant-Man and Captain America: Civil War have been released as downloadable content. | Cast = Archive Recordings: * Paul Bettany - J.A.R.V.I.S., Vision * Don Cheadle - War Machine/Rhodey Rhodes/Iron Patriot * Robert Downey, Jr. - Iron Man * Idris Elba - Heimdall * Chris Evans - Captain America * Chris Hemsworth - Thor * Tom Hiddleston - Loki * Samuel L. Jackson - Nick Fury * Scarlett Johansson - Black Widow * Thomas Kretschamann - Baron Wolfgang von Strucker * Anthony Mackie - Falcon * Neal McDonough - Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan * Elizabeth Olsen - Scarlet Witch * Jeremy Renner - Hawkeye * Mark Ruffalo - Bruce Banner/Hulk * Stellan Skarsgård - Erik Selvig * James Spader - Ultron * Aaron Taylor-Johnson - Quicksilver * Sebastian Stan - Winter Soldier New Dialogue * Charlie Adler - M.O.D.O.K. * Hayley Atwell - Agent Carter * Laura Bailey - Cloud 9 * Ogie Banks - Luke Cage * Eric Bauza - Amadeus Cho * Jeff Bennett - The Collector * J.B. Blanc - Mandarin/Trevor Slattery, The Other * Steven Blum - Abomination, Beta Ray Bill, Taskmaster * Dave Boat - * Cherise Boothe - Gorilla Girl * Ashly Burch - Ms. Marvel/Kamala Khan * Hayden Byerly - Harley Keener * Tonantzin Carmelo - Echo * Greg Cipes - Iron Fist * Jack Coleman - Doctor Strange ("All-New All-Different" Doctor Strange DLC, uncredited) * Chris Cox - Happy Hogan * Robbie Daymond - A-Bomb/Rick Jones * Antony Del Rio - Nova, Reptil * Benjamin Diskin - Fandral * Robin Atkin Downs - Baron Zemo * Jeannie Elias - * Gideon Emery - Bad Guy, Klaue Mercenary, South American Male * Lou Ferrigno - Himself * Clark Gregg - Agent Coulson * Jennifer Hale - Agent 13 * Mark Hamill - Arnim Zola * Kate Higgins - Thor Girl * Ali Hillis - Mantis * Ashley Johnson - Beth * Cissy Jones - * J.P. Karliak - Wiccan * Josh Keaton - Speed * Matt Lanter - Ulysses Klaue * Misty Lee - Squirrel Girl, She-Hulk * Stan Lee - Himself * Caitlyn Taylor Love - White Tiger * Yuri Lowenthal - S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent * James C. Mathis III - Malekith the Accursed, Black Panther ("Black Panther" DLC) * Elizabeth Maxwell - Thor/Jane Foster) * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Lady Sif, Valkyrie * Matthew Mercer - * Greg Miller - Aldrich Killian * Dave B. Mitchell - * Elle Newlands - F.R.I.D.A.Y., Veronica * Danielle Nicolet - Captain Marvel/Carol Danvers ("Captain Marvel" DLC, uncredited) * Nolan North - S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Williams, Damage Control * Liam O'Brien - Red Skull * Darren O'Hare - Crossbones * Michael Peña - Luis (uncredited) * Scott Porter - Winter Soldier/Bucky * Marisha Ray - S.H.I.E.L.D. Scientist * Sam Riegel - Human Torch/Jim Hammond * Eliza Schneider - Pepper Potts * Patrick Seitz - Fin Fang Foom, Butterball * Parry Shen - Iron Legion * Keith Silverstein - Blazing Skull, Jasper Sitwell, Moon Knight * Isaac C. Singleton Jr. - Thanos * Roger Craig Smith - Daredevil * Cobie Smulders - Maria Hill * Jason Spisak - Justin Hammer * Tara Strong - Jessica Jones * Fred Tatasciore - Ares, Volstagg * Courtenay Taylor - * James Arnold Taylor - Moon Boy * Frank Welker - Odin * Ming-Na Wen - Melinda May (uncredited) * Scott Whyte - Hulkling * Travis Willingham - Captain Britain * Wally Wingert - Crimson Dynamo, Doctor Strange, Mighty Destroyer * Gwendoline Yeo - Crystal Crew * Liam O'Brien - Voice Director | Notes = * Spider-Man also has a DLC pack featuring Civil War Spider-Man, Classic Spider-Man, Iron Spider, Miles Morales, Scarlet Spider and Ultimate Spider-Woman. | Trivia = | Links = }}